Mi mayor sueño
by Bety-neko-chan
Summary: Cuando pensé que todo parecía ir por buen camino algo cambio sin que me diera cuenta... Ella solo sin más había decidido dejarme sin alguna explicación, ahora solo me quedaba quedarme de brazos cruzados sufriendo en silencio... o investigar que es lo que pasa... aunque eso significara descubrir cosas que jamás espere por que todo me involucra a mi... y a mi familia...
1. Chapter 1

**Mi mayor sueño.**

 **Cuando pense que todo parecía ir por buen camino algo cambio sin que me diera cuenta... Ella solo sin más había decidido dejarme sin alguna explicación, ahora solo me quedaba quedarme de brazos cruzados o investigar que es lo que pasa... aunque eso significara descubrir cosas que jamás espere... por que todo me involucra a mi y... a mi familia.**

 **Pareja principal: NicoMaki**

 **Pareja secundaria:...**

 **Ligero: NozoEri, KotoUmi, RinPana, HonoTsuba y AnjuErena.**

 **Genero: Drama, Humor, Romance, Familia, Amistad, Angustia y un toque de Misterio.**

 **Love Live no me pertenece.**

 **XxxX**

Se encontraba una joven alta y de buen aspecto a la cual no se le veía el rostro por el velo que lo cubria. Vestía un hermoso vestido de novia blanco y se removia incomoda frente a la puerta de la iglesia esperando o más bien deseando que esta no fuera abierta.

No deseaba entrar. No deseaba ser parte de aquel circo se formaria dentro. No queria ver ni a sus invitados y ni a quien sería su futuro marido.

Solo queria irse.

Aquella joven apretaba con fuerza el ramo de flores y evitaba a toda costa que las lágrimas que se habían formado en las esquinas de sus ojos salieran. La joven volteo hacía atrás esperando que alguien, ya no le importaba quien fuera, la salvara de aquel trágico detino del cual estaba obligada y no encontraba salida alguna.

\- Dijistes que vendrías por mi... mentirosa.- Murmuró en voz baja y una pequeña lágrima bajo por su mejilla corriendo un poco su maquillaje a la vez que la orquesta comenzaba a sonar indicando su entrada.

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Dos años y meses atrás.**

Se encontraba a solas sentada con las piernas cruzadas una pelirroja leyendo tranquilamente un libro en la sala del club de Idol o al menos eso era lo que aparentaba, tenía el seño fruncido, mordia su labios de vez en cuando y movia sus pies de manera inquieta.

Llevaba más de 15 minutos haciendo aquello y sin pasar vuelta a la página. Lo bueno es que en ese momento no había nadie más con ella o la cuestionarian por sus acciones.

Estaba confundida y no era para menos, pués todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor era extraño y bastante sospechoso.

No entendía que era lo que pasaba y sentía que si no lo averiguaba todo se desmoronaría frente a sus ojos. Estaba exagerando, se dijo.

Soltó un profundo suspiro, cerro su libro consiente de que no sería capaz de leer nada y lo dejo sobre la mesa luego coloco su brazo sobre esta y recargo su frente en su palma, cerro los ojos.

Le dolía la cabeza.

Sabía que no estaba exagerando. Por más que lo pensara se daba cuenta de que algo pasaba y por más que analizaba no encontraba nada que le mostrara un indicio de su modo de actuar.

Tal vez ella tenía la culpa, algo hizo para molestarla

No, no había hecho nada de lo que usualmente no haría.

Entrecerró los ojos concentrandose.

Si lo pensaba con más calma todo sucedio hace un mes después de que le presentara a sus padres a su querida novia.

Su novia.

Pensó en ella mientras cerraba los ojos. Jamás había imaginado que se enamoraría de alguien como ella. Alguien tan parecida en caracter y tan diferente en ideales. Que pensaba, en ningún momento se imagino que se enamoraría de una chica siendo ella misma una. Eso era extraño, no le molestaba pero era extraño. Tardo demasiado en asimilarlo pero cuando los labios de aquella atrevida chica estuvieron sobre los de ella ya no pudo negarse más aquellos sentimientos y aceptarlos. De verdad que no se arrepentia. Por que solo pensar en ella provocaba que su corazón latiera. La hacía sentir plena.

Claro que jamás le diria algo así de frente para empezar tendría que ser más honesta y de dejar a un lado su timidez

Pero sabía que su novia lo entendía... o eso creía... por que ella trataba de demostrarlo con todos sus gestos esos sentimientos que no podían ser dichos en palabras.

Fue por eso, por aquellos sentimientos, y lo bien que la hacían sentir que la llevo a decirle a sus padres, a presentarsela, después de tres meses de noviazgo y con eso dejarles en claro que solo queria estar con esa chica dijieran lo que dijieran.

Ninguno dijo nada, así que lo tomo como si lo aceptaran.

Tal vez había sido aquello, había sido muy imprudente al hacerlo tan repentino... ¡claro que no! su misma novia la había llevado y presentado con su familia apenas tres días de formalizar y sobre todo ¡sin avisarle! ¡ella si que lo hizo con anticipación! ¡Eso si que es imprudente!.

O tal vez era el que no le dijiera en viva voz que la queria.

¡Ah! ¡¿De verdad que queria saber que rayos le pasaba a esa enana?!

Su télefono comenzo a sonar y al sacarlo y ver noto que era un mensaje de la misma persona en la que pensaba.

 _~Al terminar las clases te espero en la azotea._

 _Hay algo que tenemos que hablar.~._

Frunció el ceño. El mensaje iba directo al grano y ni siquiera tenía algún absurdo comentario arrogante sobre ella misma o algo como que debería sentirse alagada por sus mensajes o un emoticón animado. Apretó con fuerza el celular en su mano haciendo una mueca con sus labios. Tenía el presentimiento de eso que su novia hablaba era lo mismo en que no dejaba de molestarla y si no lo era entonces ella ya llegaría al fondo de eso hoy mismo.

Se puso de pie y salió del salón con pasos decididos. Sintiendo el estomago hecho nudo.

Estaba segura que esa enana ya estaba en la azotea esperandola y que pensaba que tal vez ella aun seguía en clases cuando en realidad los profesores le habían permitido salir antes. A veces ser buena estudiante le daba leves privilegios.

Ignoró a algunas estudiantes que salían de sus aulas y siguio recordando todo aquello que había cambiado.

Su novia siempre había ido por ella hasta su casa desde que comenzaron a salir. Siempre que la veía saltaba sobre ella; abrazandola, besandola, sujetando su mano y diciendole cosas cursis que solo esa chica de gran ego era capaz de decir.

Todo eso había dejado de hacerlo desde hace una semana aunque su comportamiento fuera desde antes.

Ya no la sorprendia.

Ya no la abrazaba por la espalda

Desde hace dos días ya no iba por ella a su casa

Ya no le decía cosas cursis tratando de avergonzarla.

Y ahora cada vez que ella trataba de tomarla de la mano la metia en sus bolsillos o la pasaba detrás de su cabeza sonriendo como si no pasara nada.

Pero sobre todo ¡desde ayer que no la besaba! ¡desde ayer no había vuelto a probar aquellos labios sabor a fresas! ¡desde el día anterior no tenía a su enana entre sus brazos!

Su rostro adquirio un fuerte rubor hasta la punta de las orejas al darse cuenta de como sus pensamientos se desviaron de esa forma.

¡Por dios! ¡No podía creer que extrañaba todo eso! ¡Estupida! ¡Estupida enana! ¡Ya vería cuando la viera! ¡Le daría duro!...

Espera aquello había sonado... ¡Nooo! ¡Había sonado como Nozomi! ¡Como una pervertida! ¡Ella no era ninguna pervertida!

¡Estupida enana!

Respiro un par de veces tratando de que el rubor de su rostro desapareciera de su rostro antes de abrir la puerta que daba directo a la azotea. Abrio con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido y de la misma forma se adentro.

Se quedo quieta observando alrededor de ese lugar en donde antes practicaban todas las musas. Y ahí frente a ella estaba su novia, de cabello negro atado en dos coletas altas, de complexión delgada y baja estatura, dandole la esplada mientras mantenía sus manos sobre la malla mirando hacía el patio.

\- Nico-chan...- La llamó alzando un poco su voz. Se acerco a ella dando zancadas largas viendo como Nico volteaba y la miraba con aquellos hermosos ojos rubí que tanto le agradaba admirar y con una expresión de ligera sorpresa y con algo no supo identificar.

\- Maki-chan llegas pro...-

No le permitio continuar unió sus bocas con un desesperado beso.

Fuera lo que fuera que le queria decir podría esperar para más tarde.

La atragó hacía ella con sus manos colocadas sobre aquellos pequeños hombros, mordió el labio inferior de la mayor provocando un leve quejido de la pelinegra que aun por la sorpresa no pudo corresponder. Adentro su lengua profundizando el beso. Esa era la primera vez en que la besaba de esa forma. Sonrió entre el beso ahora sabía por que a la de ojos rubí le gustaba sorprenderla haciendo aquello. Tal vez debería sorprenderla más sonrisa se borró cuando sintió a Nico-chan tratando de apartarse.

No, no lo iba a permitir, Maki nesecitaba aquello y sabía que Nico-chan tambien.

Bajo sus manos sin soltar su agarre acariciando sus brazos y abrazandola con fuerza por la cintura, con lentitud y cuidado la hizo caminar hasta que la pequeña espalda de su sempai choco contra la malla, coloco su pierna entre los muslos de la mayor.

Poco a poco los labios de Nico-chan se fueron moviendo correspondiendo su beso con la misma intensidad, peleando por el dominio y pasando su brazos por sobre sus hombros acercandola más.

De nuevo sonrió tratando de apartar la sensación que sentía. Aquella que por alguna razón le gritaba en el fondo de su mente que aquello solo era una despedida y que debería disfrutarla por que no volverían hacerlo.

¡Que ridicules! Nico la amaba. Se lo había dicho apesar del corto tiempo que llevaban saliendo y desde mucho antes lo insinuaba. Un sentimiento así no desaparecia como si nada.

No lo hacía ¿verdad?

Las manos de Nico se colocaron sobre sus hombros y la aparto bruscamente de sus labios. La vio con la respiración agitada y con la mirada entrecerrada tratando de acercarse de nuevo a besarla cuando aquellos labios que tanto ansiaba se movieron formando una frase, una frase de cuatro palabras, de diciocho letras, una simple frase con un fuerte y enorme significado para mucho y entre ellos estaba Maki.

Se quedo en shock sin ser capaz de procesarla al instante y solo la vio pasar a su lado con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta sin preocupación alguna. Maki solo pudo continuar viendo hacía enfrente con la mirada desorbitada.

El viento balanceo su cabello y escucho pisadas alejarse.

Reacciono...

Y mientras ella luchaba por que sus palabras salieran de su boca y su mano se estiraba tratando de alcanzar a la de la pelinegra y detenerla...

El sonido de la puerta cerrarse solo le indico aquello que por dentro sabía desde que leyo aquel mensaje... y aquello que los labios de la pelinegra le decían mientras se quedaba a solas con el brazo estirado en la azotea...

Nico-chan la había hechado fuera de su vida...

\- Lo nuestro se termino...-

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A:**

 _ **...**_

 **Lo se, lo se dije que cuando actualizara iba hacerlo de mis otras historias pero en mi defensa es que no pensaba publicar nada hoy si no hasta finales del mes y pués me prestarón una computadora y este capítulo lo tenía terminado en mi libreta y los demás estaban a la mitad no podía subirlos así pero cuando lo haga algunos tendrán una sorpresa ¡De veras! solo tendrán que esperar un poco más ¿si?...**

 **Ahora sin más me retiro antes de que me regañen, disfruten del capítulo yo me ire a llorar aun rincón y tener una crisis existencial por que mi OTP se a separado D": ... O.k no XD...**

 **Nos vemos...**

 **Matta ne... XD (17/08/16)**

 **(B.G.R.R)**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Mi mayor sueño.**

 **Cuando pense que todo parecía ir por buen camino algo cambio sin que me diera cuenta... Ella solo sin más había decidido dejarme sin alguna explicación, ahora solo me quedaba quedarme de brazos cruzados o investigar que es lo que pasa... aunque eso significara descubrir cosas que jamás espere... por que todo me involucra a mi y... a mi familia.**

 **Pareja principal: NicoMaki**

 **Pareja secundaria:...**

 **Ligero: NozoEri, KotoUmi, RinPana, HonoTsuba y AnjuErena.**

 **Genero: Drama, Humor, Romance, Familia, Amistad, Angustia y un toque de Misterio.**

 **Love Live no me pertenece.**

 **Capítulo 2:**

Maki observó en silencio viendo como los colores naranja, amarillo se mezclaban en el extenso cielo que oscurecía con cada minuto que pasaba. Cerró los ojos y suspiro suavemente a la vez que se daba la vuelta dispuesta a abandonar el techo del colegio, ante de salir se detuvo con la mano en la manija de la puerta y hecho un último vistazo hacia atrás. Se sentía extrañamente fuera de si como si estuviera pero a la vez no.

Y es que no lo comprendía ¿Qué rayos pasó? ¿Cómo de un minuto a otro las cosas cambiarón?. Todo iba bien, de maravilla, según ella. Y ahora, todo terminaba sin razón.

Apesar de que parecía como si no le importara lo sucedido. Lo hacía y mucho. No queria aceptarlo pero le había dolido más de lo que admitiria.

Era así como se sentía que alguien hiciera aun lado tus sentimientos sin considerarlos

Era... simplemente desagradable.

Salio bajando las escaleras. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo en la escuela era hora de que regresara a casa si no preocuparía a su Madre, que ese día se había tomado el dia libre para atender algunas cosas.

El camino a casa había sido más corto de lo que había esperado tal vez el de no dejar de pensar en los mismo lo hacía. Suspiro. Sabía que no encontraria una manera de distraesrse si no encontrana una explicación.

Al entrar a su casa noto que no había nadie tal vez su Madre había salido o aun no regresaba e donde había ido, mejor para ella, pensó, no tenía ningún pretesto en mente para su estado de animo, al menos de que fuera la verdad y Maki se neganba a decirlo en voz alta por que eso solo confirmaría lo que aun no aceptaba.

Abrio la puerta de su alcoba cerrando trás de ella, dejo su bolsa aun lado y se sentó en su cama observando su regazo durante unos minutos para luego recostar la mitad de su cuerpo dejando que sus pies siguieran tocando el suelo.

No importaba cuanto siguiera pensandoselo no lograba entender el ¿por qué? de las acciones de Nico-chan.

Cerró los ojos para descansar un poco de todo eso.

 **XxxX**

 _Sentada en la azotea de la Otonoki, Maki, leía un libro esperando aque las demás chicas de Muse llegarán para comenzar el entrenamiento de ese día, fue antes de que la puerta de la azotea fuera abierta que escuchó las voces de sus sempais. Saludo a cada una de la misma froma en que siempre lo hacía._

 _\- Maki-chan debería ser más agradable con Nico-nii mira que saludarla de manera tan cortante.-_

 _Ignorando la queja infantil de su sempai -ya acostumbrada a ellas- decidio continuar con su lectura pero podía sentir la mirada persistente de Nico sobre ella, que comenzaba a irritarla y ponerla nerviosa. Cuando iba a quejarse sobre ello la pelinegra habló primero._

 _\- Cuando piensas decirle a Nico que la amas Maki-chan.-_

 _El libro de Maki cayo al suelo y al mismo tiempo que toco el piso la palma de Nozomi se estrello contra su frente al igual que un suspiro de cansancio salio de los labios de Eri por el poco tacto y delicadeza que Nico tenía para decir algo._

 _\- Nico / Nicochi.- Murmurarón._

 _Nico, ignorandolas, observo como aquellos ojos violetas se estrecharón, como iba adquiriendo un tono más fuerte y el balbuceó que la hizo sonreir encantada._

 _\- ¡Maki-chan es demasiado linda!.- Chilló sonriente, abalanzandose contra la menor, abrazandola por sobre los hombros y plantandole un sonoro beso en los labios provocando que Maki se sonrojara intensame y no pudiera corresponderle omás bien no pudiera hacer nada por el simple shock._

 _La pelinegra se aparto y vio entre sus brazos el cuerpo inerte de la menor y una sonrisa boba se plasmo en sus labios._

 _\- Creo que mate a Maki-chan~.- Comentó medio burlona. Luego se encogió de hombros restandole importancia ante la incredúla mirada de sus amigas mientras se acercaba de nuevo a besarla solo para resibir un golpe._

 _\- ¡¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?!.- Exclamó una muy sonrojada Nishikino._

 _\- Duhh~ Maki-chan pense que era más inteligente que eso. Es claro que te estaba dando un beso.-_

 _\- ¡Se que es un beso Idiota!.-_

 _Nico parpadeo confundida.- Entonces, cuál es problema.-_

 _\- ¡¿Cu-cu-cuál es el problema?!. ¡¿Por qué lo hicistes?!.-_

 _\- Por que quise.-_

 _\- ¿Q-q-qué?.- En serio que no la entendía.._

 _\- ¿Es que no te gustó?.-_

 _\- A-ah noo... sii... quiero decir no-no es que no me gustara... tampoco es que no me gustaría repetirlo...so-solo que...- Un par de labios callarón su balbuceó y nuevamente la pelirroja actuó agresivamente al apartarla._

 _\- ¡¿Qué Haces?!.-_

 _\- Pense que ya habiamos aclarado eso.- La pelinegra furncio el ceño.- Mou, Maki-chan, enserio que estas distraida hoy.-_

 _Un tic aparecio en su ceja derecha.- ¿Distraida?.- Dijo entre dientes._

 _\- Por supuesto.- Con un mohín.- Tsk, enserio Maki-chan, tal vez leer te esta haciendo mucho daño. Has considerado alguna vez relajarte o tal ves no conoces el sinificado de esa pa_ _auuuch.- Se quejó al sentirla manos de Maki sobre sus mejillas.- Pero que cruel eres con Nico, Maki-chan, te demandare por violencia domestica.-_

 _\- ¿Violencia domestica? te demostrare lo que es violencia..-_

 _\- Ayuda... ¡Sueltame, Maki-chan!-_

Sus ojos se abrierón. Parpadeó un par de veces adormilada. ¿se había quedado dormida sin darse cuenta?. Se llevo la manos a los ojos mientras suspiraba y veía el techo. Sus ojos lentamente se volvian a cerrar.

 _\- Cuando piensas decirle a Nico que la amas Maki-chan.-_

Se sobresaltó al recordar su sueño. No, no era un sueño, era un recuerdo. Y si lo pensaba bien, ese día fue el primero en el que al fin había comprendido lo que estaba sintiendo desde semanas antes por su sempai. Aunque tambien recordó con una leve sonrisa ese día no se habían hecho novias de inmediato, después de todo, ella creía que Nico solo estaba bromeando y jugando con ella -de muy mal gusto- pero esa chica idiota pasando los días le demostro que estaba equivocada.

 _\- Esta bien si no me crees ahora Maki-chan pero escucha mis palabras te demostrare que mis sentimientos son autenticos y que no es un juego. ¡Me convertire en el príncipe que Maki-chan merece!.-_

Maki no pudo a verse sonrojado más de lo que lo hizo ese día. Nunca había pensado que Nico fuera tan atenta y madura después, tanto que hacía que cosas sencillas se volvieran tan especiales para luego pedirle formalmente que fuera su novia.

 _\- Lo nuestro se termino...-_

Su sonrisa se desvanecio, fruncio el ceño, sentandose y apretando la mandíbula. Era por eso que Maki no podía creer que de la nada Nico decidiera cortarla como si nada de lo que hubieran pasado importara

Mirando hacía su balcón con determinación viendo el brillo de la luna colarse por su ventana tomo una decisión.

Mañana. El día de mañana ella le pediría una explicación a esa enana y solucionaria todo.

\- Solo espera, Nico-chan, llegare al fondo de todo esto.-

 _"Cueste lo que cueste lo hare."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A...**

 **Y después de un mucho tiempo esta autora deside actualizar esta historia. Lo siento la demora espero y les agradara este nuevo y corto capítulo.**

 **Nos leemos próxiamente...**

 **Matta ne... XD (15/05/17)**

 **(B.G.R.R)**


End file.
